Sven's Wereldvisie Songfestival Selectie
Sven kiest af en toe zijn liedjes op het Wereldvisie Songfestival via zijn selectie "Wereldfeest". Hieronder is een lijst met edities. Format thumb|Logo vanaf editie 11 t/m 51thumb|left|Logo van editie 4 en 6Het format heeft vaak gewisseld. In editie 4 koos Sven slechts de taal waarin het liedje is vertolkt. Tijdens de andere edities deden er meerdere liedjes en artiesten mee. Vaak bestaat Wereldfees t uit drie liedjes, maar het is ook eens voorgekomen dat er twee liedjes meededen. Vanaf editie 11 is er een nieuw logo. Sven kiest zijn kandidaat voor het Wereldvisie Songfestival via het Wereldfeest. Iedere editie zijn er 2 of 3 nummers die mogen aantreden op het Wereldfeest. Sven geeft punten. Het lied met de meeste punten, mag namens Sven naar het Wereldvisie Songfestival. Editie 4 Editie 4 werd er weer via het Wereldfeest gekozen, met 3 nummers van dezelfde artiest. Hij mocht weer 20 punten verdelen. De intern gekozen artiest w as de Letse Jenny May. Met drie dezelfde liedjes, in een andere taal, gaf hij de voorkeur aan Es Gribu Vel Milet, de Letse versie. Op het Wereldvisie Songfestival werd Jenny May 4e met 92 punten. Editie 5 Editie 5 moet er een "zomers liedje" worden ingezonden op het Wereldvisie Songfestival. Sven selecteerde 3 "zomerse" liedjes en de winnaar mag meedoen aan het Wereldvisie Songfestival. Ook de puntentelling werd speciaal voor deze zomereditie aangepast. Sven mocht maximaal 10 punten geven aan de zang en ook maximaal 10 punten aan het lied. Hij mocht ook maximaal 5 punten geven voor de zomersheid, en 5 punten voor de catchyheid. Uiteindelijk bleek dat twee liedjes hetzelfde puntenaantal hadden. Sven zelf mocht toen de knoop doorhakken en koos voor Deepside Deejays. Helaas werd dit 13e op het Wereldvisie Songfestival. Editie 6 Ook de zesde editie zal Sven meedoen aan het Wereldvisie Songfestival. 2 liedjes deden mee om Sven te vertegenwoordigen, uitwindelijk werd gekozen voor Paulina Rubio met het lied Boys will be boys. Op het Wereldvisie Songfestival eindigde dit lied in de middenmoot, als 6e. Editie 11 De 11e editie komt er weer een Wereldfeest. En het wordt omgedompeld in een nieuwe, frisse uitstraling. Er zullen 3 liedjes strijden om de eer om Sven te vertegenwoordigen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival. Sven mocht 20 punten verdelen. Op 1 april 2013 werd de winnaar bekend. Dat werd Sylwia Grzeszczak met het Poolse nummer Karuzela. Dit werd een hit op het Wereldvisie Songfestival: het werd 3e. Editie 12 De 12e editie van het Wereldvisie Songfestival wordt voor Sven de 10e deelname. 2 liedjes namen deel en de winnaar was het Franse lied Envole Moi. De Amerikaanse JoJo kreeg 8 punten, en werd tweede. Envole Moi werd tweede op het Wereldvisie Songfestival. Editie 21 Wereldfeest keerde editie 21 weer terug. Ditmaal koos Sven niet zelf het lied, maar mensen die volgens Sven veel kennis hebben van het Eurovisie Songfestival, en ook goed kunnen inzien welke liedjes goed kunnen scoren op het Wereldvisie Songfestival. De vijf juryleden konden kiezen uit Stolin Augnablik en Wasting Water. De internationale jury stemde met veel overtuiging voor Wasting Water, waardoor dat lied naar het Wereldvisie Songfestival mocht. En het won! Editie 22 werd er door Sven zelf voor gekozen om de nummer twee van editie 21 (Stolin Augnablik) naar het festival te sturen. Het werd 2e. Editie 50 Sven keert terug naar het Wereldvisie Songfestival in editie 50. Hiervoor komt er opnieuw een editie van Wereldfeest. Er doen drie liedjes mee. Sven geeft zelf de punten. Het maximumaantal is 20. Het lied mag maximaal 10 punten krijgen, de orginaliteit 5 en de videoclip ook 5 punten. Het lied met de meeste punten werd de winnaar van Wereldfeest 50. De drie deelnemende liedjes kwamen uit Rusland, Noorwegen en Oekraïne. Uiteindelijk wist de Oekraïnse Vera Brezhneva Wereldfeest 50 op haar naam te schrijven. Ze had een eindscore van 17 punten, wat genoeg bleek te zijn voor de overwinning. Ook won dit lied het Wereldvisie Songfestival 50 .